


What I do for you...

by S10StarWarsFan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't wake Rey up after a long day of training, F/M, Finn and Rey are so cute - I love them so much!, Finn is forgetful, Fluff, Jedi Training is Hard, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S10StarWarsFan/pseuds/S10StarWarsFan
Summary: Rey is a pushover when it comes to helping Finn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my very first Fanfiction that I have ever published, so I am a little nervous at how it will be received. I am a huge fan of Finnrey, so I thought that I should start of my works with a nice little one about them. If you would like to leave kudos or a comment, I would be honoured, but please keep your comments nice!  
> Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, Finn and Rey would already be together!

Rey groaned as she sat down in the mess hall. It seemed as though every single bone in her body ached from the training she had done all day with Luke Skywalker. Finn looked up and smiled when she sat down next to him. His smile quickly left, however, when he noticed that she was in pain. 

“Rey, are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asked Rey, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rey sighed as she leaned a little towards him. She used to hate physical contact, but Finn showed her that holding someone’s hand or having someone’s hand on your shoulder could be nice. 

“It’s nothing, really.” She started. “I mean, I know that being a Jedi is hard, but how am I supposed to fight if I can barely walk?” Finn chuckled. 

“Was Luke hard on you in training today?” He was answered with another groan.

“I am so sore, even with using the force during my training! At times like these, I sometimes feel like I will never become a Jedi.” Finn smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder.

“It may feel that way now, but I know that you will become an amazing Jedi. Now, since you are so sore, maybe you should turn in earlier tonight. I don’t think anything important is happening after dinner, so why don’t you go back to your room and get extra sleep so that you will be ready for tomorrow?” Rey nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea, Finn. I think that I’ll do that.”

\------------ 

If Rey wasn’t tired before dinner, she was now. She could barely keep her eyes open as she listened to Poe and Finn talk. Finn looked over at her to ask her a question when he noticed that she was practically dozing off on the table. He gently touched her shoulder and carefully shook her awake. Rey’s eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly, letting out a little groan. Finn smiled a little when he saw the sleepy, unguarded look on her face.

“What did I miss?” She muttered.

“Nothing really. I just thought that you might want to head back to your room to get some sleep.” She nodded and stood up, wobbling a little. He stood up to steady her.

“Do you need any help?” She shook her head.

“No, I’ll be alright. The worst that could happen is if the General finds me sleeping in the hallway.” They both chuckled before they heard Poe talk to them.

“Rey, Finn, where are you going? I thought that we were all going to play some games, since we have all this free time on our hands.” Rey turned to Poe.

“I’m tired and sore after training today, so I am turning in early.” Poe nodded.

“Well, alright. I hope you feel better tomorrow, Rey. Finn, will you be able to stay?” Finn looked over at Rey and she smiled.

“I’ll be fine.” She reassured him before he finally nodded in agreement.

As Rey left the mess hall, she heard Poe say that they were going to start playing games, much to the dismay of the other pilots and workers. She felt a little sorry for Finn, but she knew that he would go outside for a little while if it got boring. She met Luke as she headed down the corridor to her room. After she explained what she was doing, he nodded and told her that they would skip training the next day. She thanked him before unlocking her door and finally getting into her room. She quickly got ready for bed and jumped under the covers. She fell asleep almost instantly.

\------------

Rey’s eyes fluttered open when she heard a knocking sound on her door. At first, she thought she had imagined it, but as she closed her eyes, something pounded on her door. This time, her eyes flew open as she groaned and got out of bed. She pulled on her robe and wrapped it around her as she looked over at the clock. It read in red letters 2:00 am. Rey groaned again as she slowly walked over to the door. She unlocked it and slid it open slowly. When her eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights of the corridor, she couldn’t believe who was standing there.

“Finn? It’s two in the morning! What are you doing here?” Finn smiled sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I have a little problem. I left the games around eleven to watch the stars. They are really clear tonight. I actually saw three—”

“Finn!” Rey groaned. “Please!”

“Sorry Rey. Getting off topic there. Well anyways, I fell asleep out there, but I woke up a few minutes ago. It gets really cold out there this time of year, and it’s raining, so I needed to get back to my room. The only problem is that I forgot my room key in the medical ward, which is currently locked. So, I was wondering if I would be able to. . .” Finn motioned behind her, and she sighed.

“You want to crash in here for the night?” Finn nods and Rey raises her eyebrows.

“You do realize that this is place only has one bed, right? If you’re crashing here, you will be crashing on the sofa over there.” Rey points to the living room. Finn nods again.

“Yeah, I guessed that much. But if you’re offering, I’ll take it. Anything is better than the tables in the mess hall.”

Rey moved her head from one side to another, trying to decide what to do. “Why help him? This is his own problem! Let him figure it out on his own.” One part of her thought, but then the other part spoke up. “But Finn is your friend! You’re already up, anyways. Besides, the sofa already has a blanket and pillows on it.” The first part spoke up again. “Why should you care” The next thing she thought surprised even her. “Because you care for him. A lot.” Rey smiled as she realized the thought was true. She moved back to let him in.

“Come on in. Everything you need is on the sofa-!” Rey stopped as Finn hugged her. She stood, frozen for a moment, before hugging him back.

“Thanks Rey! You’re a lifesaver!” Rey chuckled and patted his back.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Rey started to leave, when Finn called out to her.

“Uh, Rey?” She turned around. 

“Yes?” Finn gave her one of his you-can’t-say-no-to-me-smiles.

“Would you be willing to come with me to the medical ward to pick up my room key?” Rey sighed, shook her head, and smiled at him.

“You’re lucky that I can be a pushover when I’m tired.” Finn grinned.

“Great! Thanks again, Rey!” Rey turned to leave again.

“No problem, but go to sleep now. And whatever you do, do NOT turn on the Holonet!” 

She heard Finn chuckle as she shut her door. She got under the covers and got comfortable. As she waited for sleep to come, she heard a muffled bang shortly followed by a “Sorry Rey! I didn’t mean to trip over your staff!” Hearing that Rey laughed.

“Oh Finn, what I do for you. . .”

 

La Finn :)


End file.
